William Shakespeare
Voir aussi le personnage de l'Univers Miroir William Shakespeare (miroir) Surnommé par la suite l'Immortel Barde, '''William Shakespeare' était un écrivain et un poète en Angleterre, sur Terre à la fin du 16ème et au début du 17ème siècle. Principales oeuvres Ses oeuvres sont comptées parmi les meilleures représentations de la littérature Humaine. Elles comprennent 154 sonnets et 38 pièces de théâtre, telles que Hamlet, Macbeth, La Tempête, Henry V, Jules César, Othello, Le songe d'une nuit d'été, et Le Marchand de Venise. Principales occurrences En 1986, une peinture représentant William Shakespeare était à vendre dans un magasin d'antiquités de San Francisco. ( ) En 2153, les œuvres de Shakespeare ont été parmi les exemples de la littérature de la Terre fournies aux Vissiens. Le capitaine Vissien Drennik cita Hamlet et exprima son admiration pour Macbeth. ( ) En 2155 dans l'univers miroir, le double de Phlox a commenté au double de T'Pol que l'œuvre de Shakespeare était similaire dans les deux univers. ( ) En 2266, l' accueillit la troupe de théâtre de Karidian, spécialisée dans les oeuvres de Shakespeare. A bord ils firent une représentation de Hamlet. ( ) En 2269, l'immortel Flint prétendit qu'il était Shakespeare. ( ) Les Klingons faisaient souvent la remarque sur Shakespeare ne pouvait vraiment être apprécié que dans "l'original Klingon". En 2293, le Général Chang se référait souvent à Shakespeare, particulièrement à Hamlet. ( ) On voyait un volume des Oeuvres complètes de Shakespeare dans le bureau du Capitaine Picard à bord de l' en 2364. ( ) Selon le capitaine Picard, il n'y avait aucun meilleur moyen d'en apprendre sur la condition humaine que d'embrasser Shakespeare. Suite à quoi, Data étudia Henry V dans le holodeck. ( ) En 2366, afin de sauver Lwaxana Troi de Daimon Tog, Picard récite une série de citations de sonnets de Shakespeare et d'Othello. ( ) Quand les officiers supérieurs de l' eurent remonté le temps depuis 2368 jusqu'au San Francisco du 19ème siècle ils prirent une chambre dans une pension locale. Incapable de payer les frais de leur séjour, Picard et son équipe détournèrent l'attention de la logeuse en la convaincant qu'elle pourrait jouer un rôle dans leur représentation d'une pièce de Shakespeare, en l'occurrence le Songe d'une nuit d'été. ( ) Dans le cadre de son exploration de l'humanité en 2370, le Commander Data utilisa des reconstitutions en holodeck des pièces de Shakespeare pour étudier la condition humaine, jouant le rôle de Prospero dans La Tempête, et Henry V dans la pièce éponyme. ( ) Dans les années 2370, Julian Bashir fit connaître Shakespeare au tailleur Cardassien de Deep Space 9, Elim Garak. Alors que la bataille de la nébuleuse d'Omarion faisait rage et que les flottes romuliennes et Cardassiennes furent détruites, Garak paraphrasant un passage de Jules César, dit à Enabran Tain: "I'm afraid the fault, dear Tain, is not in our stars but in ourselves." ( ) Annexes Coulisses William Shakespeare et la franchise Star Trek ont toujours été liés de manière quasi symbiotique. Les personnages des séries font des citations du Barde, les épisodes sont intitulés d'après ses œuvres, et les intrigues de ses pièces sont reprises et adaptées aux différents mondes de l'univers galactique. Ce qui suit est une liste d'exemples tirés de différentes séries et films. ''La Série Originale'' joue Hamlet]] ; : Le titre est une référence à Macbeth (II.i.38-39): "Or art thou but / A dagger of the mind, a false creation, / Proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain?" ; : Le titre est une référence à Hamlet, Acte II, Scène II: "the play's the thing wherein I'll catch the conscience of the king." L'épisode entier tourne autour de l'œuvre de Shakespeare et de ses thèmes, et on voit même la Compagnie Karidian interprétant à la fois Hamlet et Macbeth à l'écran. ; : L'équipage de l' est téléporté à la surface de la planète Pyris VII. Là-bas, ils enquêtent et sont confrontés à trois sorcières qui rappellent celles de Macbeth par leur chant: :"Winds shall rise and fog descend So leave here all or meet your end." :A ce moment, le très logique Commander Spock commente, "Très mauvaise poésie, Capitaine." ; : Le titre provient de Roméo et Juliette, Acte II, Scène II. Kirk makes additional reference while talking with a woman as he holds out a rose-like flower and says, "As the Earth poet Shakespeare wrote, 'That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet'." ; : Ici, l'intrigue est tirée directement de La Mégère apprivoisée avec Kirk dans le rôle de Petruchio. En outre, la difficulté du Capitaine Kirk à échapper aux charmes d'Elaan tout en luttant contre un vaisseau de guerre Klingon fait référence à Antoine et Cléopâtre. ; : Kollos, dans le corps de Spock, cite "La Tempête" lorsqu'il voit Miranda Jones pour la première fois à travers des yeux humanoïdes : "O magnifique nouveau monde, Qui abrite de telles créatures." Miranda répond avec la réplique suivante de la pièce: "Il est nouveau pour toi." En outre, le personnage de Miranda Jones a le même prénom que la fille de Prospero dans la pièce. ; : Kirk récite une partie du Sonnet 57 quand il est manipulé par les Platoniens. ; : Bien que l'expression elle-même soit passée dans la langue vernaculaire moderne et peut ne pas avoir été délibérément reprise de Shakespeare, elle a pour origine Un conte d'hiver (V.ii.112-133): "every wink of an eye some new grace will be born: our absence makes us unthrifty to our knowledge." Un &pisode de Voyager est intitulé , une variante fréquente. ; : Marta cite partiellement le Sonnet 18.1-4 à Garth d'Izar et prétend en être l'auteur. Garth n'est pas dupe. Marta utilise la traduction moderne d'une ligne "and summer's lease hath all too soon" au lieu de l'original, "too short a date." Bien que son interprétation soit correcte, le pied manquant provoque une rupture du pentamètre iambique (=vers à 5 pieds bisyllabiques) du sonnet. Cette perturbation peut être une réflexion sur la situation chaotique de l'épisode. ; : L'intrigue de cet épisode emprunte des parties de La Tempête. ; : Le titre vient de Macbeth, Acte V, Scène V. Il se réfère aux habitants de Sarpeidon, qui avaient décidé d'échapper à l'avenir en vivant littéralement dans le passé. ; : Le blason du Proconsul Romain, Claudius Marcus était en fait celui de Shakespeare. ''La Série Animée'' ; : Le titre est tiré d'un passage du Roi Lear, Acte I scène IV: "How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is / To have a thankless child!" Films ; : La seule référence à Shakespeare vient du Docteur McCoy, qui cite à nouveau Hamlet: "Angels and ministers of grace, defend us!" (I.iv.3). ; : En premier lieu, le titre est tiré de Hamlet, Act III, Scene I: "But that the dread of something after death, / The undiscovered country from whose bourn / No traveller returns....". :Un personnage, le Général Chang (Christopher Plummer), cite constamment Shakespeare: Romeo et Juliette (II.ii.184), 2 Henry IV (III.ii.212), Richard II (III.ii.155-56), Henry V (III.i..1; III.i.32), Jules César (III.ii.168; III.i.60; III.i.274), La Tempête (III.i..148), Le Marchand de Venise (III.i.56-63), et Hamlet (V.ii.10-11; I.iii.78; V.i..163; III.i.58-60; III.i.57). :Martia (Iman), la métamorphe, cite Hamlet quand elle dit, "I thought I would assume a pleasing shape" (II.ii.612). ''The Next Generation'' ; : Picard fait une brève référence à Henry VI, Partie II "The first thing we do, let's kill all the lawyers" (IV.ii.74). ; : Data paraphrase le monologue de Shylock's dans Le Marchand de Venise, en demandant : "When you prick me do I not... leak?" Le monologue complet original, qui pointe la condition des Juifs, était "If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die?" (III.i.60-63). '' du capitaine Picard.]] ; : Q cite de travers Comme il vous plaira, en disant "All the galaxy is a stage." Plus tard, le capitaine Picard affirme qu'il voit l'humanité devenir un jour conforme à ce qu'affirme Hamlet mais cette fois sans ironie: "Oh, je connais Hamlet. Et ce qu'il pouvait dire, avec ironie, je le dis avec conviction: What a piece of work is man! How noble in reason, how infinite in faculty, in form and moving how express and admirable, in action how like an angel, in apprehension how like a god!" (II.ii.304-308). Plus tard dans l'épisode, Data refuse l'offre de Riker de le rendre humain, et fait à nouveau références à Hamlet, en citant Polonius s'adressant à Laerte dans l'Acte 1, Scène 3 "This above all: to thine own self be true". ; : Quand il devient clair que le docteur Ira Graves avant sa mort a transféré son propre esprit dans le corps de Data, Picard, s'émerveillant de la réalisation, récite les deux dernières lignes du sonnet 18 de Shakespeare : "So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, / So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." ; : En cherchant dans les affaires de Data, Bruce Maddox trouve un livre des œuvres de Shakespeare, un cadeau du capitaine Picard. A l'intérieur, il y a une citation du Sonnet 29: "When in disgrace with fortune in men's eyes, / I all alone beweep my outcast state." ; : L'épisode commence avec Data jouant sur scène l'acte IV, scène I de Henri V, sans savoir que le capitaine Picard le regarde. Après que le capitaine l'eut félicité de sa prestation, Data déclare qu'il se sert des œuvres de Shakespeare comme un moyen d'étude de l'humanité, en particulier en observant les représentations d'Henri V par Laurence Olivier, Kenneth Branagh (dont le film Henry V de 1989 passait encore dans les salles lors de la diffusion de l'épisode), Shapiro et Kullnark. ::Le rôle de Michael Williams était tenu, sous un épais maquillage, par Patrick Stewart, qui, en raison de son amour inconditionnel de Shakespeare, avait demandé à apparaître comme l'un de ses personnages. ; : Pensant que Data était mort, Picard lit un passage de l'exemplaire des œuvres de Shakespeare que possédait l'androïde, et cite Hamlet: "As was a man, take him for all in all, / I shall not look upon his like again" (I ii 187-188). ; : Picard déclame une série de citations de sonnets de Shakespeare et Othello dans le cadre de son jeu. :* Sonnet 147.1-2 :* Sonnet 141.1-4 :* Sonnet 18.1-2 :* Othello. V.ii.13–16. ::Il est intéressant de noter que les sonnets de Shakespeare dans leur ensemble représentent un ménage à ''Trois''auquel Shakespeare est censé avoir pris part (le jeune homme, la dame brune, et le poète rival). On ne sait pas si c'est cela qui a inspiré le titre de l'épisode, "Ménage à Troi" ; : Le titre provient peut-être de Hamlet (I.i.112) "A mote it is to trouble the mind's eye." La phrase réapparaît plus tard dans Hamlet (I.ii.186). On la trouve par ailleurs dans la Republique de Platon. ''Deep Space Nine'' ; : Le titre est tiré de La Tempête, Acte II, Scène I. La citation exacte est "What's past is prologue." Comme le prologue est quelque chose qui vient avant le corps (de la pièce), l'intention était de dire que le passé (celui de Kira Nerys) est le prologue pour la série, comme il s'agissait seulement du deuxième épisode. ; : Le scénariste Peter Allan Fields basa le personnage de Kor (tel que vu dans DS9) sur Falstaff. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) ; : Le titre est tiré de La nuit des rois (III.iv.201), dans laquelle Olivia essaie de séduire un homme qui est en fait Viola déguisée: "I have said too much unto a heart of stone." Dans l'épisode, Odo est de manière identique trompé par un fondateur ayant pris l'apparence de Kira et trahit son amour pour elle avant d'apprendre qu'il a parlé à un imposteur tout du long. ; : Le titre est tiré de la Guerre des Gaules de Jules César, les lignes suivantes sont paraphrasées de la pièce Jules César I.ii. :* Tain: "How could this happen?" :* Elim Garak: "The fault, dear Tain, is not in our stars but in ourselves. Something I learned from Dr. Bashir." ; : En écoutant le discours de Damar, Jack cite Shakespeare deux fois : tout d'abord une réplique tirée de Henry IV, Part II: "Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown." puis une de Macbeth: "Methought I heard a voice cry 'Sleep no more! Damar does murder sleep." ; : Le titre est tiré de Henry V, Acte III, Scène I. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more." (The title est parfois (mal) orthographié "Once More Into the Breach".) ; : Le Docteur Bashir dit "never say die", ce qui prend de court la Sénateur Cretak. Quand elle lui demande ce que cela signifie, Luther Sloan, pour qui l'étymologie est un passe-temps, l'interrompt poliment pour expliquer que la phrase provient du Marchand de Venise et qu'elle est passée dans la langue courante comme "une exhortation à ne jamais abandonner".. ; : Le titre est tiré de Jules César. La citation complète est "...and Caesar's ghost, roaming about in search of revenge, with hate at his side still hot from hell, will in these boundaries with a ruler's voice cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war, so that this terrible action will smell above the earth, with rotting corpses, begging to be buried." ''Voyager'' ; : Le titre est tiré de Hamlet, Acte III, Scène I. "To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub; / For in that sleep of death what dreams may come / When we have shuffled off this mortal coil..." Apocryphe Plusieurs comics Star Trek ont des titres tirés de Shakespeare: * DC TOS volume 2 ** #10 "The First Thing We Do..." ** #11 "... Let's Kill All the Lawyers!" * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Perchance to Dream *# "To Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles" *# "By a Sleep to Say We End" *# "In the Sleep of Death, What Dreams May Come" *# "Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment" Voir aussi * The Klingon Hamlet, Shakespeare dans la version originale Klingon Liens externes * * * [http://www.wsu.edu/~delahoyd/shakespeare/star.trek.html Shakespeare and Star Trek], un essai par Sean Hall, rédigé pour le Dr. Michael Delahoyde de l' Washington State University au printemps 2002. de:William Shakespeare en:William Shakespeare es:William Shakespeare nl:William Shakespeare Catégorie:Personnes réelles Catégorie:Terre